


Amor y otras obsesiones

by Syarehn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Drabble Collection, In-Universe RPF, M/M, Modern Era, Obscene Lenguage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syarehn/pseuds/Syarehn
Summary: *Serie de 10 drabbles (Jaime/Robb) sin conexión entre sí. Oscilan dentro del canon de GoT y diversos universos alternos.*"El amor es un veneno. Un veneno dulce, sí, pero un veneno que mata."-Cersei Lannister-





	1. Condena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermoso mundito, les traigo algo de Jaime/Robb porque hace falta vida en este fandom y ya he escrito un par de Jon/Robb así que es turno de que el Kingslayer y mi Rey en el Norte se diviertan juntos. Sé que la pareja es rarísima pero quizá allá afuera hay alguien igual de desesperado que yo, ansiando leer algo de ellos. 
> 
> Agregaré las advertencias correspondientes conforme vaya ideando los drabbles ;)
> 
>  **Título:** Condena  
>  **Género:** Canon-Divergence, Romántico, ligero angst.  
>  **Advertencias:** Ubicado en el capítulo 7 de la séptima temporada.  
>  **Resumen:** Robb estaba muerto y al parecer su condena era permanecer atado a uno de los hombres que más había odiado en vida. Pero quizá la condena era para ambos.

 

—Cubriste tu mano —observó Robb, sentado a su costado. No necesitó preguntar el motivo, lo conocía de sobra. Jaime sólo asintió, sonriendo casi de forma imperceptible pues no esperaba que el castaño lo notara—. Marcharte fue lo mejor.

—¿En serio? —El sarcasmo era evidente—. Porque cabalgar hacía los enemigos que yo mismo me conseguí no suena precisamente como _lo mejor —_ ironizó Jaime, acomodándose contra un viejo tronco.

—Pero es lo correcto.                            

—Suenas justo como tu padre —se quejó el rubio. Robb sonrió, encogiendo los hombros—. ¿Sabes? Sigue siendo molesto verte si nadie más lo hace; me siento como un demente —admitió, haciendo reír al chico de forma suave.

—Es justo lo que eres.

Jaime movió la cabeza dándole un poco de razón. Además, siendo sincero consigo mismo, ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia del castaño. La etapa de miedo a perder la razón y la de terror al verlo estando cuerdo, ya habían pasado. Sin embargo, aún tenía su gracia sacar a colación el tema.

Robb llevaba años muerto y por alguna inexplicable razón había aparecido su lado. Aquel día Jaime estuvo al borde de un ataque de pánico y declararse loco. Por supuesto, Robb tampoco había estado feliz. Ninguno entendía lo que ocurría, seguían sin hacerlo, por lo que el primer impulso del castaño fue intentar marcharse, no obstante, había algo que se lo impedía. Trató centenares de veces, gritó, maldijo y se frustró hasta que comprendió que no podía alejarse demasiado de Jaime. De una u otra manera siempre volvía a su lado. Era como una maldición. 

Al principio no paraban de ofenderse, de gritarse sus faltas y errores a la cara. Se odiaban y no perdían la ocasión para demostrarlo, sin embargo, la convivencia forzada terminó por conducirlos a una pacífica y fría tolerancia donde trataban de ignorarse a pesar de lo difícil que era verse día a día sabiendo que estaban casi atados el uno al otro. Y habrían permanecido de ese modo de no ser por la desafortunada muerte de Myrcella. Aquello fue un parteaguas para la concepción que tenían el uno del otro; ver a Jaime arrodillado con el cadáver de su hija en brazos no le provocó a Robb el placer que las muertes de Joffrey y Tywin le trajeron. Quizá porque Myrcella no lo merecía o tal vez porque frente a él no se encontraba el arrogante y nefasto Matarreyes, sino un padre desolado ante la pérdida de su hija.

Ese día, con el cuerpo de la chica siendo preparado para su arribo a King’s Landing, Robb reconoció el dolor que nublaba los ojos ajenos y casi se vio a sí mismo años atrás, cuando las noticias de la muerte de su padre llegaron a él. Entonces, por primera vez se permitió mirar a Jaime Lannister como un hombre con caídas y aciertos en lugar del ser despreciable que siempre había visto. Lo vio quebrarse por completo y la imagen no le gustó. Al final terminó sentándose a su lado, en silencio, no como una muestra de consuelo sino de simple respeto a su duelo, pero Jaime no sabía quedarse callado así que habló de Myrcella. Le contó a Robb lo feliz que había estado cuando la vio por primera vez en los brazos de Cersei, cuando ella corría a su lado –y no al de Robert– para que la protegiera porque estaba asustada, y por supuesto, aquel último instante juntos en que ella lo aceptó como su padre.

Robb se mantuvo atento, apreciando los cambios en sus facciones, la melancolía en su voz. Jaime no era un monstruo, lo entendió aunque deseara negárselo. Era tan sólo un tonto que se había enamorado de su propia hermana. Un tonto que fingía ser alguien despreciable con tal de mantener a su familia a salvo.

Por su parte, Jaime se sintió liberado al poder poner en palabras todos los secretos que había tenido que guardarse desde siempre, descubriendo en el proceso que Robb Stark no era tan mala compañía. Esa tarde, una parte de él realmente lamentó lo ocurrido en la Boda Roja.

Al paso de las semanas, las ofensas lentamente se convirtieron en charlas amenas. Las discusiones siempre estaban presentes pues sus personalidades chocaban inevitablemente, sin embargo, pronto descubrieron que se comprendían mejor de lo que habrían imaginado y sin darse cuenta los gestos y miradas se hicieron transparentes, las opiniones del otro se volvieron importantes mientras comenzaban a disfrutar el tiempo que compartían.

A veces, a la luz de una junta de consejo o en plena guardia, Jaime no podía evitar mirar al chico a la distancia y preguntarse si se habría dado la oportunidad de conocerlo fuera del campo de batalla, sin muertes, traiciones y accidentes premeditados de por medio, o si se habría permitido convivir así con él de no haber existido nunca una guerra. Siempre terminaba diciéndose que no. Robb habría hecho su vida en el Norte, desposando a alguna joven de alta cuna mientras él continuaba al servicio del Rey en turno y a los pies de su hermana. Ambos ajenos e indiferentes de la vida del otro.

En ocasiones observaba su semblante melancólico y sabía que pensaba en su familia, añorando ver a los que estaban vivos, deseando acompañar a los que estaban muertos. Jaime solía llamar su atención con cualquier tontería y se daba por satisfecho al verlo esbozar una incipiente sonrisa. Otras veces le gustaba pensar que Robb no estaba muerto, que si estiraba la mano podría despeinar su cabello o aspirar su aroma, pero la realidad era tan distinta que prefería volcar sus pensamientos en cualquier otra cosa.

A veces Robb sentía su mirada y sonreía, un gesto tan ligero que parecía no estar ahí. A veces lo miraba dormir, pensando en lo mucho que Jaime había cambiado y en lo triste que era que hubiese tenido que perder una mano para convertirse en el hombre que realmente era, quien siempre había sido. En esos momentos reconocía para sí mismo que se sentía cómodo con él y que el rencor era una sombra cada vez más pequeña y difusa, una que ya casi no podía distinguir. En su lugar se había formado algo más cálido, algo que lo llenaba de temor cuando aquel idiota insensato corría peligro. ¡Cuán frustrante era estar ahí sin estarlo! Cuán horrible fue ver a un dragón a segundos de calcinarlo o a la Montaña dispuesto a partirlo en dos con su espada… y él siendo un simple espectador.

—Ni siquiera puedo terminar de creerlo —dijo Jaime, recargando la cabeza en el tronco y Robb sintió que le había leído la mente—. La Reina Dragón con esas enormes bestias, los muertos de hielo… Era más sencillo pelear una guerra en tu contra.

—Una que perdiste —le molestó un poco.

—Sí, lo dice el cadáver.

Robb sonrió de lado, conocía esa actitud; Jaime estaba nervioso y trataba de ocultarlo.

—Jon aceptará tu ayuda.

—Claro, me recibirá con los brazos abiertos después de haber arrojado a uno de sus hermanos por la ventana.

—También atravesaste al padre de Daenerys Targaryen con tu espada y tu familia es... —Jaime lo miró mal. Eso no estaba ayudando—. A pesar de eso te necesitan —afirmó al final, sonriéndole.

Jaime rodó los ojos, incrédulo. _«¿Quién necesita a un hombre manco, a un Matarreyes?»_ Se dijo, pero Robb parecía saber lo que pensaba porque estaba dirigiéndole esa mirada intensa que conseguía inquietarlo y tranquilizarlo a partes iguales. La misma que le hacía pensar que Robb también deseaba volver a aquel día en que se conocieron en Winterfell y…

¿Y luego qué?

Cerró los ojos. Lo que menos necesitaba era sentirse expuesto, ya tenía suficiente con reconocer el efecto de esa mirada para sí mismo. Además, mentiría si dijera que los Caminantes no le asustaban. Nada lo había preparado para enfrentar algo así.

Robb lo observó en silencio, queriendo reconfortarlo sin saber cómo, de modo que acercó su mano al rostro ajeno aun sabiendo que no podría tocarlo –lo habían descubierto durante su primer intento de pelea, donde terminaron golpeando la nada–. Sin embargo, si sus dedos se detuvieron a escasos centímetros fue porque Jaime abrió los ojos, descubriéndolo. Robb se sintió estúpido y avergonzado, quiso alejarse pero Jaime ladeó el rostro, buscando también aquel contacto aunque sabía que no se daría.

Quizá por ello la sorpresa los hizo jadear cuando, por primera vez, las yemas de Robb tocaron su piel y no el vacío.

Inevitablemente, el castaño deslizó sus dedos sobre los pómulos de quien fuese su enemigo, maravillado y atónito aunque temeroso de que se tratara de una simple ilusión. Aquello no debería estar pasando ¡Él ya no tenía un cuerpo! ¡No era posible! Y sin embargo podía sentir el ligero cosquilleo que le provocaba la barba ajena en su palma.

—Estás frío —susurró Robb despacio, saboreando las sensaciones que no creyó volver a experimentar.

Jaime exhaló ampliando su sonrisa, igual de fascinado que Robb. Su mano se movió automáticamente hacia el rostro del chico, despejándole la frente. A diferencia suya, Robb se sentía cálido y su primer instinto fue acercarlo a su cuerpo, siendo consciente por primera vez de lo mucho que había anhelado su cercanía. No iba a negar que Stark le gustaba; la tensión entre ambos estuvo presente desde Whispering Wood hasta ese día, era innegable y latente, pero ahora se sentía más viva y peligrosa que antes. Ahora Jaime estaba ya demasiado acostumbrado a su presencia y no podía imaginar siquiera lo que haría si un día Robb desaparecía de su lado de la misma forma repentina en que había llegado.

—¿Qué pasará contigo si muero? —preguntó inquieto, recargando su frente contra la suya. Aquella pregunta llevaba rondando su mente desde meses atrás—. Sé que debe haber una razón para que estés aquí, conmigo, pero los malditos dioses no me dicen qué es y yo…, si termino como esas cosas…

—No lo harás —murmuró Robb contra sus labios. Un roce suave y reconfortante.  

—Al menos te llevaré a casa —le aseguró, porque ésa era una de sus razones para marchar al Norte; sabía que Robb deseaba ver a su familia y sólo con él presente podría hacerlo. Además, ver a Cersei como realmente era había sido el detonante para tomar la decisión.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

— _Quiero_ hacerlo —afirmó, y Robb lo besó despacio, mirándolo con algo que Jaime decidió llamar “agradecimiento” para no conflictuarse más porque ya era bastante surrealista encontrarse besándolo de vuelta sin siquiera dudarlo. Pero quería quedarse con su sabor impregnado en los labios, quería sentirlo así y seguir mirándose en sus ojos.

¿Desde cuándo Robb Stark era capaz de hacerlo olvidar que el mundo estaba jodido? ¿Siempre había tenido ese poder sobre él?

Robb se rindió en sus brazos y Jaime terminó por recargar su peso sobre el chico, apresándolo, deseado alargar cada segundo de aquel extraordinario suceso. Si fuera creyente diría que era un milagro, aunque poco le importaba lo que fuera, sólo sabía que no deseaba que acabara y por la forma en que Robb lo abrazaba, sabía que él tampoco.

Sin embargo, aún en medio de la cálida sensación de intimidad y plenitud, ambos comprendieron que no se trataba de un milagro, que aquello acabaría de un momento a otro. Los años de convivencia forzada habían sido sólo el preámbulo y aquel beso estaba sellando su verdadera condena; anhelar algo que no podrían volver a tener. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Hasta pronto, amores.


	2. Belfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo, mundo.  
> Aquí el segundo drabble, aunque es más bien un **Nikolaj Coster/Richard Madden**. Igual espero que lo disfruten.
> 
>  **Título:** Belfast  
>  **Género:** Fingering, Real Person Fiction (RPF).  
>  **Resumen:** Una noche de copas en un pub de Belfast había bastado para que Richard no pudiera sacarse de la cabeza al hombre que encarnaba al 'Matarreyes'.

Maldijo entre dientes casi al instante de haber despertado; una vez más soñaba con él. Su mente continuaba traicionándolo a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos semanas, dos malditas semanas y su inconsciente parecía no querer superar a Nikolaj y arrojar lo ocurrido al desván del sexo casual.

«Lo _no_ ocurrido.» Se corrigió mentalmente. Porque justo ése era el problema: lo de aquella noche no había sido del todo sexo ni del todo casual, no porque hubiese desarrollado algún interés romántico hacia Nikolaj, sino porque su orgasmo frustrado exigía una compensación y su mente no estaba dándole tregua.

«Si nadie hubiese llegado. Si hubiésemos elegido otro sitio. Si no hubiese besado a Nikolaj…, si él no me hubiese correspondido…» Tantas posibilidades y de todas ellas la más jodida había hecho acto de presencia en cuando Peter e Iwan abrieron la puerta.

Si tan sólo hubiesen podido terminar lo que comenzaron su subconsciente no habría desarrollado esa insana y creciente obsesión por follar con él. Follar de verdad. Sin interrupciones, sin borrachos alrededor, sin nada más que deseo de por medio. ¡Y habían estado tan cerca! ¡Dios! Le bastaba con entrecerrar los ojos para verse de nuevo a sí mismo fundido a besos con Nikolaj. Ambos sabían que no era correcto, que Nikolaj estaba casado, que era una terrible –pero excitante– idea hacerlo en el baño de un pub, que estaban jugando con su suerte y las propiedades diuréticas de la cerveza no estaban a su favor. Sin embargo, tras el primer beso simplemente no pudo detenerse, no cuando Nikolaj lo rodeó con sus brazos, generando una exquisita fricción entre sus cuerpos pese a la molesta ropa.

Jadeó el recordar sus manos amplías y firmes surcando su espalda, desfajándole la camisa, haciéndose espacio entre sus pantalones…

Sus dedos podrían dibujar sin titubeos las líneas de sus marcados pectorales y sus muslos recordaban con nitidez la ardiente firmeza oculta en aquellos deslavados jeans. ¡Dios! Cómo había disfrutado escuchando los jadeos ahogados de Nikolaj contra su cuello cuando comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón y un par de botones antes de encargarse del zipper y tomar lo que deseaba mientras Nikolaj hacía lo propio entre sus glúteos, estrujándolos, separándolos, haciéndolo jadear y estremecerse cuanto ocasionalmente acariciaba su entrada.

 _«Creí que te iban las chicas.»_ Aquella voz ronca y susurrante todavía resonaba en sus oídos, tentándolo.

 _«Me vas tú.»_ Su respuesta había hecho sonreír a su compañero de reparto justo con esa mueca autosuficiente y predadora con la que había dotado a su personaje, derritiéndolo en el proceso.

Él le había sonreído de vuelta sin dejar de mover su mano sobre la firme longitud del otro, girando su muñeca y deteniéndose para ejercer más presión en la base, otras en la punta, satisfecho al sentirlo hacerse más rígido en sus manos, más húmedo. Tanto como él mismo se encontraba en ese preciso instante, con nada más que aquellas sensaciones e imágenes recreándose una y otra vez en su cabeza, siendo suficiente para que su mano descendiera hasta la erección entre sus piernas.

Lamió sus labios pensando en los besos de Nikolaj, tan intensos como obscenos, tan adictivos que lo único que había hecho que se separara de ellos fue la mano de Nikolaj sobre su barbilla, alejándolo sólo un poco y develando una sonrisa sugerente al rozarle los labios con los dedos índice y medio. Oh, y él los había recibido en su boca sin pensarlo, recorriéndolos con su lengua y succionándolos sin apartar la mirada del par de ojos grisáceos que no perdían detalle de lo que hacía.

No sabía que su voz podía llegar a sonar tan ansiosa ni que un par de caricias y besos pudieran excitarlo de esa manera. Y cuando Nikolaj alejó sus dedos para llevarlos al sur un espasmo de deliciosa anticipación se asentó en su abdomen. Por instinto separó un poco más las piernas, inclinándose ligeramente para sentir mejor el par de dígitos que empezaban a hacerse espacio dentro con la misma desesperación que lo consumía a él. 

Los movimientos de su diestra sobre la erección ajena se volvieron rudos, incansables, buscando no ser el único que llenara el baño con gemidos largos y desesperados. No estaba seguro de haberlo logrado, las reminiscencias del alcohol y el estruendo de la música afuera lo aturdían, sin mencionar que sus sentidos giraban en torno al par de dedos que habían comenzado ya a penetrarlo sin miramientos.  

Richard no pudo evitar que sus propios dedos intentaran imitar lo que Nikolaj le había hecho sentir y le bastaba imaginar que era él para gimotear su nombre y retorcerse entre las sábanas. Casi podía sentirlo ahí, embistiendo contra él, llegando cada vez más profundo. Casi podía verse reflejado en los empañados espejos del pub, sosteniéndose con dificultad de los lavamanos mientras Nikolaj arremetía una y otra vez, cada embestida más imperiosa y violenta que la anterior y los jadeos erráticos contra su espalda, palabras sucias, manos ávidas  recorriéndole la piel…  Y con esa imagen en mente se dejó arrastrar por la deliciosa liberación mientras su aliento escapaba de su pecho pronunciando el nombre de Nikolaj hasta vaciar sus pulmones.

Su respiración agitada se convirtió en lo único que resonaba dentro de la habitación que le habían asignado, pero una vez más, tras la lánguida relajación, llegaba la frustración. Debía dejar de pensar en él o se volvería loco. Si no paraba de fantasear terminaría arruinándolo todo porque Nikolaj no lo había buscado después de aquel día. Se veían sólo en el set, y aunque  las charlas amenas y bromas seguían presentes, el ambiente era distinto.

«No le interesa repetir. Mucho menos llegar a más.» Se dijo. Sólo le quedaba esperar a que su obsesión pasara.

Entró a la ducha repitiéndose que ya no importaba; pronto finalizaría su ciclo en _Game of Thrones_ y comenzaría uno nuevo. Uno que lo alejaría del danés y lo pondría en Canadá para congelarse el trasero y aprender montañismo mientras se las ingeniaba para sonar como un estadounidense del siglo XIX y no como el escocés que era. Pero le había encantado la idea y no había titubeado en aceptarla, así que divagó en ello hasta salir del baño, viéndose interrumpido solamente cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Frunció el ceño, tomándose el tiempo de colocarse los jeans y acomodar la toalla alrededor de su cuello antes de abrir.

—Nik. —Saludó impasible, como si no estuviera sorprendido de verlo frente a su habitación pese a tener hoteles diferentes o como si no llevara ansiado un momento a solas con él durante dos largas y exasperantes semanas.

—Ey, ¿estás bien? No fuiste al set.

Richard se guardó su sonrisa y lo miró con falsa confusión.

—Tenemos un calendario de filmación, ¿recuerdas? —dijo divertido. Nikolaj sonrió, más coqueto que avergonzado, reconociendo que su excusa había sido tan pobre como tonta. Y Richard podría jugar un poco, hacerse el desentendido, negarse, o cobrarse las dos últimas semanas pero Nikolaj podía recobrar la razón  y él necesitaba sacárselo de la cabeza—. Vamos, Nik, ambos sabemos por qué viniste.

El más alto soltó una risa suave, cómplice, y ninguno necesitó más palabras. La puerta se cerró tras ambos y bastaron unos labios demandantes sobre los suyos para que Richard tuviera la certeza de que Belfast iba a convertirse en el recuerdo estrella de su obsceno desván.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Venganza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Género:** AU moderno, angst.  
>  **Advertencias:** Todo tiene consecuencias.  
>  **Resumen:** "Debió escuchar a Cersei; el hijo de un traficante y el de un honorable Fiscal no tenían futuro."

 

Las cortinas de la sala continuaban abiertas, justo como Robb las había dejado el día anterior. De hecho, todo permanecía prácticamente igual. Ahora volvía a amanecer, la luz comenzaba a filtrarse en la estancia, el trino de las molestas aves se dejaba escuchar y Jaime dio una calada más a su cigarro, el último de la cajetilla. Al menos aún quedaba media botella de whisky, el _Single Malt_ que tanto le gustaba a Robb.

Sonrió con amarga ironía. Nunca le había gustado el whiskey pero ésa era una de las tantas cosas había aprendido a amar por él.

Terminó el contenido del vaso de un sorbo largo; sabía jodidamente bien, a cebada y recuerdos, a mentiras dulces, labios ansiosos y noches interminables que no volverían.

Aún no terminaba de asimilar el giro que había dado su vida en unas cuantas horas. La mañana anterior se había despertado con el cabello de Robb rozándole la barbilla y ahora tenía la certeza de que alguien más despertaría con esa sensación. Apenas ayer habían estado mirando la televisión justo sobre el sofá donde se encontraba ahora, con los dedos del chico acariciándole descuidadamente el cabello. Ese mismo sofá sobre el cual lo había tomado decenas de veces.

Cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo. No quería llorar y no iba a hacerlo, pero ¡Carajo! Los ojos le escocían y dolía ¡Cómo mierda dolía! Se había enamorado de Robb como un idiota y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Cuánto iban a reírse su padre y su hermana de él. Cuánto iban a disfrutar echándole en cara su estupidez, porque él y su necio amor por Robb Stark habían acabado con su familia. Todo había sido una trampa ¡debió saberlo! Debió escuchar a Cersei; el hijo de un traficante y el de un honorable Fiscal no tenían futuro. No cuando su padre había asesinado a Ned y Catelyn Stark. No cuando él mismo había arrojado por la ventana al único testigo de aquel crimen, el pequeño hermano de Robb.

Si tan solo hubiese seguido las instrucciones de su padre cuando le ordenó deshacerse del primogénito de los Stark nada de esto estaría pasando, pero había querido jugar con el lobo antes de sacrificarlo y al final fue el lobo quien lo hizo pedazos.

Se había permitido creer en la mentira que aquellos ojos claros crearon para él y ahora se hundía en su propia miseria.

_«¿En verdad pensaste que podría amar al hombre que dejó inválido a mi hermano? ¿O que te perdonaría a ti y a tu familia por asesinar a mis padres?»_

Las palabras de Robb aún calaban profundo en su pecho. Él lo había dejado todo ¡Todo! por estar a su lado, por redimirse y hacerlo feliz, por verlo sonreír cada mañana. Por él había decidido ser alguien mejor, algo más que un mercenario. Había dejado de lado a su familia y el emporio clandestino que controlaban a cambio de una vida tranquila teniéndolo sólo a él, porque estando a su lado se sentía libre, pleno, y creyó en verdad que por fin tendría en sus manos las riendas de su propia vida en lugar de ser un peón más en el tablero de su padre.

_«—Siempre supe quién eras —le dijo tranquilo, incorporándose lentamente en cuanto la película terminó y en las reseñas del noticiero anunciaban el arresto de Tywin Lannister. Jaime se tensó de inmediato—. ¿Te preguntas por qué he estado acostándome contigo si lo sé? No es amor si es lo que estás pensando. —Una sonrisa gélida se había formado en sus labios, una que jamás había imaginado ver en Robb—. Fue estrategia. Tú eras la pieza clave para destruirlos; el hijo favorito de Tywin, su heredero, su mejor infiltrado en el gobierno, un asesino experto y el amante de Cersei. Alejarte de ellos sería un gran golpe a su negocio, a sus vidas. Y admito que ver la ira de Tywin y el llanto frustrado de tu hermana cuando los dejaste por mí se sintió tan bien… —admitió triunfal—. Casi tanto como enviar a tu padre a prisión._

_Jaime se levantó, mirando a Robb en un intento por hallar la mentira en sus palabras pero el pelirrojo sonreía y en sus ojos antes tan llenos de afecto ahora sólo había desdén y burla. Pero no quería creerlo. No podía aceptar que todo lo que deseó estaba haciéndose pedazos y que el mundo que había construido con Robb estuviera cimentado sobre un álgido deseo de venganza._

_—¿En verdad pensaste que podría amar al hombre que dejó inválido a mi hermano? ¿O que te perdonaría a ti y a tu familia por asesinar a mis padres?—ironizó, acercándose un par de pasos a él—.  Reconozco que tenerte cerca y fingir que lo disfrutaba fue un precio alto pero valió la pena. Quería verlos acabados y aquí estamos; con tu familia en la ruina y odiándote tanto como yo. —Jaime lo tomó del brazo con fuerza. La ira y el dolor quemaban pero Robb no hizo más que sonreír—. ¿Sabes? Jon y Sansa no querían que viniera, deseaban que nos marcháramos antes de la redada de Tywin, pero quería agradecerte, sin ti la venganza no sería tan dulce. —Sus labios rozaron los suyos una última vez—. Hasta nunca, Lannister.»_

Jaime apretó los puños. Quiso maldecirlo, odiarlo, gritarle, tomar el arma que siempre llevaba consigo y terminar con todo, pero no hizo más que verlo marcharse. Robb no estaba armado, confirmándole casi con burla que también lo sabía incapaz de hacerle daño. Y era cierto, a pesar de todo lo que acababa de decirle no podría tocar uno solo de sus cabellos con la intención de lastimarlo. Lo amaba demasiado, como jamás amó a nadie y sabía bien que no volvería a sentir algo tan fuerte en toda su vida.

Pero Robb no era suyo, nunca lo fue, e imaginar que al marcharse podría estar yendo con otra persona lo hacía hervir en celos. Dolía pensar que tal vez para ese instante estaría dormido, desnudo en la cama de alguien más, cobijado sobre el pecho de otro, entibiando sus manos frías. Sus manos siempre frías.

Rió con amargura. ¿Ése era el precio por sus acciones? ¿Perderlo así, sabiendo que nunca lo amó y que lo único que Robb era capaz de sentir por él era desprecio?

Había pasado la noche sentando sobre ese sillón, sintiéndose como un náufrago a mitad de océano, sin saber a dónde ir y sabiendo que su causa estaba perdida, torturándose a sí mismo mientras se preguntaba si los besos de Robb podrían ser más apasionados con alguien a quien de verdad amara, si sus sonrisas eran más brillantes o sus miradas más cálidas, pero ¿podía siquiera haber en el mundo algo más apasionado, más brillante o más cálido de lo que Robb le había entregado? Porque para él todo lo que el castaño le daba se sentía demasiado real, tanto que no podía creer que no había amor de por medio. ¿Cómo era entonces hacer el amor con Robb? Porque juraría que el chico lo amaba tanto como él, se lo había hecho saber en cada beso, en cada mirada y cada gesto que le dedicaba. Juraría que Robb era feliz a su lado, porque simplemente no se podía fingir tanta pasión, tanta entrega…

Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, el cansancio se estaba apoderando de él y aun sabiendo que no lograría conciliar el sueño sus pasos y su masoquismo lo llevaron de vuelta a la habitación que habían compartido por más de un año.

Se sentó un instante el borde de la cama mirando el desastre de sábanas que habían dejado el día anterior y sin pensarlo se dejó caer sobre ellas; su aroma seguía ahí y Jaime no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y aspirar profundo.

«Sólo un poco más.» Se dijo, imaginando que Robb abriría la puerta en cualquier momento, que se recostaría a su lado enredándolo en sus brazos y le besaría el cuello despacio, como solía hacer para tranquilizarlo después de un mal sueño. ¡Y cómo deseaba que fuera sólo eso! Que al abrir los ojos la sonrisa de Robb lo recibiera mientras le susurraba que todo había sido una pesadilla, que lo amaba y que jamás lo dejaría. _Que lo perdonaba._

Y Jaime tomaría sus labios, apegándolo a su cuerpo como tantas veces, sin permitirle alejarse hasta que el temor a perderlo se desvaneciera.

«Sólo unos minutos más.» Se rogó a sí mismo, porque no quería abrir los ojos a su nueva realidad. Sólo quería hundirse en la mentira que lo había hecho tan feliz mientras había durado. Tan solo quería aferrarse un poco más a Robb antes de obligarse a recoger los pedazos que aquellas manos frías habían puesto en su sitio sólo para quebrarlas en fragmentos más pequeños.

Pero ese era el camino que él mismo se había labrado. Su lobo le había ganado en su propio juego y él…, él estúpidamente sólo podía desear que estuviese satisfecho con su venganza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les cuento un secreto? Robb también se enamoró de él~
> 
> Al parecer somos una familia pequeñita, así que si tienen antojo de leer a este par en alguna situación específica (que no sea MPREG) siéntanse libres de decirme.  
> Mientras les adelanto que en el próximo cap habrá lemon -y menos drama- porque muero por escribir algo pornoso de estos dos. 
> 
> Gracias por leer, amores. ¡Besitos!


	4. Rumores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hello, again~._  
>  Les dejo el cuarto drabble que en realidad es más como un one-shot y aprovecho para agradecer a **Kyohaku Neshii** por ser mi beta en esta locura.
> 
>  **Género:** Canon-Divergence, romántico.  
>  **Advertencias:** Lemon (largo y sin sentido).  
>  **Resumen:** La Corte sólo parece hablar de una cosa: Robb Stark tiene una amante. Y las conclusiones de Tyrion no dejan de rondar la cabeza de Jaime.

—¿Escuchaste lo que se dice de tu hermano?

La voz arrogante de Joffrey le confirmó a Jaime que verse forzado a escuchar las tonterías de Robert no era lo peor que podría ocurrirle como miembro de la Guardia Real. Ser niñera de un mocoso altanero y malcriado sí.

—No, mi Príncipe —contestó Sansa dócilmente, caminando al lado de Joffrey mientras él los miraba lleno de hastío a una distancia prudente.

—Dicen que tiene una amante, justo aquí, en King’s Landing —continuó Joffrey—. Dicen que sale por las noches a verla. Seguramente se trata de una ramera cualquiera.

—Son sólo rumores, Majestad —se apresuró a contestar—. Mi hermano sería incapaz…

—¿De follarse a una puta? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no puede?

Sansa apretó los labios tratando de ocultar su molestia, aunque no llegó a lograrlo del todo.

—Robb es el Lord de Winterfell ahora que mi padre se encuentra aquí y no deshonraría ese título tomando una amante.

Jaime sonrió, admirado con la respuesta firme pero educada de la chica, sin embargo, Joffrey soltó una carcajada estridente.

—¿Deshonrar su título, dices? —se burló—. Tu padre engendró un bastardo y tu preciado hermano no debe ser diferente.

Sansa no discutió más y Jaime entendió que no era por falta de argumentos, sino porque discutir con Joffrey era una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo. No obstante, mientras caminaba de forma monótona tras ellos, se dijo que Joffrey tenía algo de razón, aunque éste ni siquiera lo supiera, pues incluso el más honorable de los hombres encontraba al menos una vez en la vida algo a lo que no podía resistirse.

 

. »« .

 

—No es común verte pensativo —dijo Cersei, deteniéndose a su lado mientras Robert caminaba varios metros al frente con Ned Stark.

—Joffrey se casará en una semana así que tu amado esposo estará más eufórico que nunca —le recordó—. Y para mi desgracia lo que dicen es cierto: el Rey defeca, la Mano limpia y la Guardia Real se deshace del excremento —ironizó.

—Ya deberías estar acostumbrado —concluyó ella, con una sonrisa sarcástica entre sus finos labios—. Y ya que mencionas a los Stark, ¿no te parece que la llegada del joven Lord del norte ha dado mucho de qué hablar? —Jaime la miró atento, dejando que su silencio diera pauta a que su hermana continuara—. ¿No lo sabes? Robb Stark tiene una amante —reveló, notando de inmediato el cambió en las facciones del rubio—. Las marcas en su cuello son evidentes a pesar de su empeño por ocultarlas y las sirvientas no creen que pase las noches en su cama. Aun así, ni _Littlefinger_ ni Varys han logrado descubrir a dónde va.

—A un burdel, ¿a dónde más?

—En verdad eres el Lannister más estúpido —se mofó. Jaime frunció el ceño—. Si visitara un burdel todos sabríamos la identidad de la zorra a quien se está follando, de modo que no es una prostituta —explicó, como si fuera lo más obvio—. Debe tratarse de una chiquilla perteneciente a una casa menor o alguien de la servidumbre.

—¿Y qué importa? ¿Planeas chantajearlo cuando sepas con quién se enredó?—espetó Jaime. Su tono sonó demasiado seco sin proponérselo, haciendo a Cersei mirarlo intrigada, aunque lo dejó pasar.

—Tal vez —dijo desinteresada—. En realidad es su meticulosa cautela lo que despierta mi curiosidad —admitió, pero como respuesta sólo recibió un _«mm»_ llenó de fastidio. Cersei afiló la mirada—. Si no te conociera y su aversión mutua no fuera tan evidente, diría que la situación te molesta.

Jaime rodó los ojos sin replicar nada, sin embargo, la simple imagen mental del heredero de Winterfell yaciendo con una chica le amargaba la mañana.

 

. »« .

 

Se acercó al balcón al escuchar el sonido de espadas chocando y al asomarse al jardín se encontró  a Jory Cassel entrenando con el chico del que toda la corte parecía estar hablando. Jaime se quedó unos momentos mirándolo, estudiado la forma en que se desplazaba blandiendo la espada y se dijo que aunque Robb Stark no era el mejor espadachín tampoco lo hacía mal. Un mejor oponente seguro le ayudaría.

Sonrió sin que fuese consciente de ello, notando su mirada de concentración y su respiración agitada, detallando sin reparos su rostro hasta llegar a las veladas marcas purpureas en la base de su cuello. Cersei tenía razón: trataba en vano de ocultarlas.

—¿Sabes qué es lo divertido de los chismes? —La voz de Tyrion lo devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirar la danza de espadas.

—Que por milagro de los Siete todos parecen saber algo. Todos afirman recordar palabras o acciones de los involucrados que antes no tenían sentido pero que de la nada comienzan a encajar —explicó—. Lo curioso con el caso Stark es que nadie sabe nada.

—Quizá sí es sólo un rumor —sugirió Jaime, desinteresado. Tyrion negó con la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco creería que el primogénito de nuestro distinguido y siempre recto Lord Mano se conseguiría una amante justo frente a las narices de su estoico padre.

Jaime rió sin poder evitarlo.

—Pareces demasiado seguro de que es verdad.

—¡Porque lo es! Y no habló de las marcas que bien podrían pasar como moretones de un entrenamiento, sino de su sonrisa de idiota enamorado. —Jaime se giró en automático hacia Tyrion—. ¿Qué nadie nota nada aquí? —ironizó—. Los jodidos Stark no van por ahí enlodando su preciado honor sólo por sexo —afirmó, y por primera vez no pudo descifrar lo que Jaime estaba pensando así que se mantuvo atento, tratando de leer sus expresiones—. Viene a la Capital cada que tiene la excusa; está frecuentándola. No se trata de una amante ocasional. La ama. Quizá hasta la convierta en la próxima Dama de Winterfell.

—Y seguramente Lady Catelyn aceptará gustosa que su primogénito despose a una prostituta. —Tyrion enarcó una ceja. Había algo en el tono irónico de Jaime que lo desconcertaba, algo a lo que no podía encontrarle la emoción principal pero que sonaba a incomodidad, a burla y definitivamente a molestia.

—A menos que no se trate de una.

Jaime lo miró a los ojos, suspicaz.

—Sabes quién es, ¿no es cierto? Por eso suenas tan convencido.

—Sé que no es una puta.

—Lo sabes —confirmó, sonando apremiante—. Dilo ya, te mueres por hacerlo.

—Y al parecer tú te mueres porque lo diga —dijo Tyrion con una sonrisa presuntuosa, sabiendo que tenía la total atención de su hermano—. Se trata de una plebeya, una curandera. Según sé, viene de Volantis. Bronn lo ha visto salir de su pequeña casa en el Lecho de Pulgas pero Stark ha sido lo suficientemente astuto para no llamar la atención a pesar de acudir durante el día. —Tyrion notó la irritación ardiendo en los ojos de su hermano así como sus manos apretando de más el borde del balcón sin que el mismo Jaime fuese consciente de ello—. Bronn dice que la chica tiene su encanto. ¿Quieres saber cómo se llama?

—¿Por qué habría de interesarme?

—No lo sé, eres tú quien parece un marido celoso. —Jaime lo miró con una mezcla de indignación y enojo que sólo ensancharon la sonrisa de Tyrion—. Pero no voy a cuestionarte todavía —habló antes de que Jaime pudiera argumentar algo y comenzó a andar de vuelta al interior, deteniéndose al cabo de varios pasos—. Por cierto, su nombre es Talisa Meagyr.

 

. »« .

 

Sus pasos hacían eco en la vieja sala donde Robert había abandonado los cráneos de dragón; esa noche era su turno haciendo la última ronda en las mazmorras pero él estaba lejos de prestar atención a su labor.

«Talisa Maegyr.» Gruñó en su mente, maldiciendo a Tyrion por poner ese nombre en su cabeza.

—Luces distraído, _Matarreyes_ —dijo una voz a su espalda, y tuvo que admitir que en verdad debía estar muy distraído si no había notado antes la presencia del otro.

Jaime se giró, teniendo decenas de respuestas ingeniosas en mente, pero los labios de Robb sobre los suyos fueron más rápidos y él no dudó en recibirlos. Arrojó a un lado la antorcha que llevaba, sujetando al castaño por la cintura justo como había estado deseando hacer el día entero.

—Llevas tres días aquí y ya eres el tema central de toda la corte —se burló, desplazando sus labios por el cuello del castaño y deteniéndose en las marcas que él mismo había hecho en noches anteriores—. Todos saben que te acuestas con alguien.

Robb rió por la bajo, ladeando el rostro y enredando sus dedos en el cabello rubio

—Nunca imaginarían que eres tú.

—No, pero tal vez sea tiempo de hacerles saber a quién le perteneces.

—Y cuando lo hagas mi padre pondrá tu cabeza en una pica antes de enviarme al Muro —murmuró, con ese tono bajo y deseoso que enloquecía a Jaime.

—¿Para que corrompas a los Hermanos de la Guardia Nocturna? No lo creo —dijo divertido, deshaciendo apresuradamente los amarres en la camisa del chico, agradeciendo que el clima de la Capital lo orillara a vestir mucho más ligero—. Tu debilidad por los caballeros juramentados es innegable.

—Sólo si usan capas blancas —reconoció Robb, porque sí, le excitaba ver a Jaime enfundado en su galante armadura dorada y saber que su estatus de Guardia Real era una razón más para que lo suyo fuese prohibido. Jaime sonrió presuntuoso, ansiando más del intoxicante roce entre sus cuerpos, pero la molesta armadura le impedía sentir a Robb como quería. Sin embargo, cuando hizo el amago de quitársela, el castaño lo detuvo—. Déjatela —ordenó.

Jaime enarcó una ceja.

—No puedo follarte teniéndola puesta.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Las manos de Robb descendieron por debajo de su cintura, donde la armadura estaba compuesta por cota de malla. Los anillos que la conformaban la hacían más maleable que el resto y sólo debía hacerla a un lado, deshacerse del molesto pantalón y tendría acceso a lo que deseaba. Sonrió triunfal cuando sus dedos recorrieron directamente la longitud de su amante, liberándola de su confinamiento y haciendo jadear a Jaime.

El resto ocurrió casi por instinto; Jaime empotrándolo contra las portentosas fauces de Balerion. Robb desatando los amarres restantes en su propia ropa, quitándose sólo lo necesario. Jaime tomándolo por ambos muslos, levantándolos y colándose entre ellos. Robb enredando ambas piernas en la cintura del rubio, conteniendo su voz al sentirlo presionando tentativamente contra su entrada.

—¿Ansioso? —murmuró Jaime en su oído, aunque él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

Robb no contestó, simplemente impulsó la cadera hasta hacer que la punta de aquella rígida virilidad se hiciera espacio en su interior, arrancándoles más de un gemido en el proceso. Y Jaime dejó de contenerse, encendido al ver a Robb así; tan excitado como para hacerlo en las sucias mazmorras a sabiendas de que alguien podría bajar, tan desesperado por tenerlo dentro sin preparación alguna. Pero era justamente ese conjunto lo que tenía al chico jadeando contra su hombro. Eso y saber que lo que estaba rozándole la espalda eran los colmillos del dragón más grande que había pisado Westeros aunado al sonido seco y la ruda fricción de la armadura de Jaime tras cada embestida.

—¿Esto era lo que buscabas cuando bajaste aquí? —La voz del rubio sonó rasposa y llena de deseo, deleitándose a cada centímetro que avanzaba dentro y fuera de sus estrechas paredes.

Robb sonrió, mordiendo su cuello en respuesta. No obstante, un sonido lejano llamó su atención.

—Espera —murmuró, saliendo repentinamente de la bruma de placer en que se hallaba—. Jaime, espera… —insistió—. Alguien…

Los labios de Jaime no lo dejaron terminar pero sus movimientos se tornaron lánguidos y profundos, casi silenciosos, haciéndole saber que él también había escuchado algo.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando el sonido tomó la forma de risas femeninas acompañadas por una voz más grave y pastosa que Jaime reconoció de inmediato como la de Tyrion. Tyrion ebrio. Pero lejos de preocuparse por ser descubierto, su mente lo abofeteó con lo que su hermano le había dicho esa tarde: _«Se trata de una plebeya, una curandera […]. Bronn lo ha visto salir de su pequeña casa en el Lecho de Pulgas.»_

¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo si había pasado horas maldiciendo a la curandera desconocida? E irremediablemente sus celos se vieron reflejados en la forma casi frenética con la que retomó sus movimientos. Robb soltó un gemido gutural por la sorpresa, mirándolo confuso y buscando los labios de Jaime para acallar sus gemidos, sin embargo, el rubio lo detuvo a pesar de que las voces se escuchaban próximas; debían estar cruzando los pasillos aledaños hacia las escaleras del fondo.

—¿Quién es Talisa Maegyr? —preguntó, con más molestia de que deseaba mostrar.

Robb contuvo el aliento unos momentos; si abría la boca no serían palabras lo que emitiría.

—¿Eso importa? —musitó desafiante pese a su voz agitada. Jaime gruñó.

—¿Quién mierda es Talisa y por qué Bronn te ha visto salir de su casa? —repitió, rozando su entrada con su índice sin dejar de penetrarlo, amenazando con hacerlo entrar también.

Robb recargó la cabeza contra los dientes del dragón mientras ahogaba un gemido desesperado, no sólo a causa de la hipersensibilidad en la zona, también porque sólo imaginar que de verdad lo haría le calentaba la sangre.

—¿Enviaste… a tu mercenario a seguirme? —preguntó con dificultad, tratando de no entrecortar las palabras y sonar menos desesperado de lo que estaba, pero Jaime tenía el control y el simple vaivén de su cadera lo obligaba a cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios.

Las risas seguían acercándose peligrosamente.

—No me hagas repetir la pregunta, Stark.

—Y tú no me digas que estás celoso —se burló entre trabajosos suspiros, obligándose a convertir sus necesitados gemidos en jadeos mudos.

El rubio se quedó quieto un instante dentro del cálido interior de Robb al escuchar los pasos a unos cuantos metros, y cuando se detuvieron Jaime estuvo seguro de que estaban en la entrada.

 _—Y ahí… —_ hipó Tyrion al otro lado de la pesada puerta _—. Ahí están los dragones —_ afirmó arrastrando la voz. Jaime sintió la marejada de adrenalina inundando su sangre y se relamió los labios antes de dejar que su índice acompañara a su miembro dentro de la ocupada entrada del chico—. _Tienen que ver esas cosas._ —Robb le mordió el cuello con fuerza para no gritar, aferrándose torpemente a uno de los largos colmillos de Balerion mientras su otra mano arrugaba la capa blanca de Jaime—. _Pero será en otro momento, ahora quiero… —_ hipó—. _Quiero más vino ¡Y más mujeres!_

Las risas estruendosas de sus acompañantes opacaron la trabajosa respiración de Robb, que intentaba acoplarse al desvergonzado movimiento del índice de Jaime y a sus suaves embestidas. Las voces comenzaron a alejarse, diluyéndose en la penumbra de los pasillos y Jaime supo que Tyrion no volvería esa noche.

—Eres un bastardo —le recriminó Robb, pero estaba sonriendo y Jaime arremetió contra su cuerpo con renovadas fuerzas sin que él pudiese hacer algo más que retorcerse.

El mayor sonrió de lado. Quería terminar de romper el autocontrol del chico pues una parte de él había deseado que Tyrion abriera la puerta o que Robb no hubiese podido contenerse y su voz anhelante despertara a todo el castillo, dejando que se enteraran que era él quien hacía que el perfecto hijo de Ned Stark abandonara sus deberes en el Norte para saciar su deseo. Que sólo él era capaz de tenerlo así.

Sin pensarlo, su dedo medio comenzó a perfilarse también contra aquel apretado orificio, sorprendiéndose cuando sintió a Robb impulsando su cadera hacia él, acompañando los violentos movimientos que Jaime había impuesto.

Un resquicio de Robb le decía que un dedo más sería demasiado, pero había otra que le gritaba que eso era justo lo que deseaba, que quería más y que tomaría todo lo que Jaime quisiera darle.

Sus jadeos pronto se convirtieron en gemidos largos y agonizantes conforme el segundo dígito se colaba lentamente en su interior mientras él sólo podía cerrar los ojos y apretar sus nudillos contra la tela blanca de la capa y el viejo colmillo de dragón.

—No te dejaré terminar hasta que contestes —le amenazó Jaime al sentirlo estremecerse, siendo presa también del exquisito vértigo que antecedía al orgasmo y no supo si fueron sus palabras, sus embestidas o el movimiento de ambos dedos dentro de él, pero algo le arrancó a Robb un delicioso espasmo, haciéndolo arquearse contra el cráneo de Balerion mientras terminaba entre caóticos gemidos sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Jaime siguió moviéndose, retrasando su propio orgasmo sólo para disfrutar un poco más del hermoso desastre que era Robb en aquel momento hasta que le fue imposible contenerse más.

Sus sonrisas exhaustas y satisfechas se encontraron antes de permitirle a sus labios explorar sin prisas la boca ajena, esperando recuperar el aliento en la respiración del otro mientras Robb le acariciaba distraídamente las mejillas y Jaime la espalda desnuda.

—Es una sanadora —murmuró Robb despacio, cuando sus pies por fin tocaron el suelo. Jaime se maldijo porque había olvidado de nuevo el tema—. La conoces, cuidó de Arya cuando se perdió y fue ella quien curó a Theon cuando casi lo matas en las justas del Torneo pasado, ¿recuerdas? —le recriminó divertido, aunque Jaime no se arrepentía ni siquiera un poco—. No me interesa de esa forma, ni yo a ella —le afirmó sonriendo—. Y visitarla es una buena coartada.

Jaime soltó una risa ligera mientras negaba con la cabeza, admitiendo que era una buena estrategia por mucho que le desagradara, después de todo, debían guardar las apariencias.

—Por su bien espero que tengas razón —sentenció, dando el tema, _ahora sí_ , por olvidado. Robb le dio un beso corto antes de comenzar a acomodar su ropa y Jaime hizo lo mismo hasta que recordó otra de las afirmaciones de su querido hermano—. Tyrion está convencido de que te enamoraste de tu amante —alardeó presuntuoso.

Robb enarcó una ceja, mirándolo sin inmutarse.

—¿Y tú qué crees? —preguntó, sosteniéndole la mirada sin dejar de atar los amarres de su camisa.

Y de pronto Jaime sintió la garganta seca, evidenciando una veta de nerviosismo que no sabía que estaba ahí porque nunca habían hablado de sentimientos, pero el rubio era consciente de que lo que había comenzado como un arranque de pasión se había convertido ya en algo más, y esa tácita certeza lo hizo sonreír.

—Que siempre hay algo de cierto en los rumores —afirmó, acortando la distancia entre ambos—. Y quién sabe, quizá tu amante corresponde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta la vista, baby's~


	5. Destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Género:** AU-Fantástico, Romántico, Fluffy.  
>  **Advertencias:** Algo de dolor físico.  
>  **Resumen:** "Uno en un millón tiene una pareja predestinada y tú, aparte de tenerla, cuentas con señales para encontrarlo, lo que significa que hay algo especial en ustedes, o que el destino te cree demasiado estúpido como para hallarlo por ti mismo."
> 
> ¡Lamento la tardanza!  
> Gracias nuevamente a mi encantadora beta **Neshii** , sin la cual este one-shot no tendría pies ni cabeza.

 

 

_“¿Así que te recuerdo a alguien a quien jamás conociste, una silueta solitaria? ¿Y te recuerdo a algún sitio donde deseas estar, tan lejos de nuestro alcance?”_

_Amarillys_ de **Shinedown**

 

 

Se sacudió la lluvia después de saltar un enmohecido tronco y continuó corriendo tan rápido como el suelo fangoso le permitía. La llovizna no lograba refrescar la calurosa noche y los mosquitos y libélulas se estrellaban en su rostro haciéndolo gruñir con molestia. Justo por eso no le gustaba el sur ni su horrible clima. Sin mencionar que estaba exhausto y los músculos le ardían.

Alejarse así de su manada fue la peor idea, sin embargo, ya no podía ignorar el eco interno que estaba guiándolo cada vez más al sur.

No era algo ligado a su naturaleza y eso le impedía controlar lo que ocurría. ¿Pero cómo controlar algo que ni siquiera podía entender? Si tuviera que describirlo diría que era como un imán que lo arrastraba, un llamado al que no podía resistirse o una fuerza que lo sobrepasaba y con la que estaba cansado de pelear, porque entre más intentaba ignorarla más intensa se hacía. Era una apabullante necesidad por salir corriendo y encontrar algo que ni siquiera sabía que estaba buscando.

Había iniciado meses atrás, cuando comenzó a añorar algo que sabía que veía en sus sueños pero que al despertar no recordaba y conforme la añoranza crecía, la frustración por no recordar también. Nunca consiguió acordarse por completo, sin embargo, en cuanto logró rememorar la voz que aparecía en ellos todo empeoró, pues al abrir los ojos lo único que ocupaba su mente era aquel tono grueso y masculino que le resultaba tan desconocido como familiar. Tan atrayente que sólo pensaba en escucharlo de nuevo.

La ansiedad se volvió parte de su vida aunque se forzó a no darle importancia, a fingir que dormir un poco más cada día era enteramente normal. No obstante, las alarmas en su cabeza se encendieron cuando comenzó a escucharlo estando despierto.

El pánico se adueñó de él, sabiendo que la situación ya había cruzado la línea y que debía pararlo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese aclarar su mente y hacer algo, su “obsesión” actuó primero; una madrugada como cualquier otra despertó pronunciando un nombre, _su_ nombre _._ Y Robb supo que estaba perdido, porque le bastaba con repetirlo a media voz para que una calidez inconmensurable naciera en su pecho, extendiéndose por cada célula de su cuerpo hasta convertirse en un fuego delicioso y salvaje, en el anhelo más profundo de su alma.

La sensación era fascinante, pero en cuestión de horas aquello que parecía perfecto se convirtió en una desesperación agonizante que le exigía a gritos partir al sur. Cada segundo fue un suplicio insoportable hasta que decidió rendirse y hacerlo.

Escribió una apresurada nota a su padre y salió tan rápido como pudo. No tenía idea de lo que hallaría –si es que hallaba algo–, o si sería lo que en realidad buscaba. Quizá lo fuera y no era lo que esperaba, tal vez a pesar de encontrarlo no lograría calmar su agonía, o quizá resultaba ser que nada de eso era real y él estaba loco. Gruñó sin poder evitarlo. No quería seguir pensando, pero pensar era lo único que podía hacer mientras corría, hasta que un ruido tras él llamó su atención.

Afiló la mirada, consciente de que había alguien acechando. Segundos después una flecha salió disparada hacia él de entre la penumbra y los árboles. Robb la esquivó sin dificultad soltando un gruñido de advertencia desde el fondo de su garganta, resonando imponente y aterrador. Aun así, otra flecha pasó a su lado y él se lanzó contra su atacante, ubicándolo en la oscuridad y arrancándole un grito agudo.

El sabor metálico comenzó a esparcirse en su boca, el tibio músculo abriéndose paso entre sus dientes hasta que una tercera flecha proveniente de un ángulo distinto se incrustó en su costado. Inconscientemente clavó un poco más los colmillos en su víctima tratando de atenuar el dolor, pero las puntas de plata ardían como el infierno, aturdiéndolo.

Con menos destreza ladeó el rostro para evitar el siguiente tiro, no obstante, éste pasó rozándole el cuello y él soltó el trozo de carne que mordía sabiendo que debía marcharse, sin embargo, una quinta flecha le perforó el hombro y todo perdió sentido.

 

. »« .

 

Miró al cielo nocturno con una mueca, sin poder definir si lo amaba u odiaba. Lo cierto era que desde meses atrás ninguna noche pasaba inadvertida y las culpables eran esas… “visiones” que le quitaban el sueño.

Aquellos flashazos entrecortados e inconexos adquirían mayor nitidez a una velocidad abrumadora y Jaime sólo podía atribuirlo a alguna especie de locura, porque nadie en toda la historia de su familia había experimentado visiones. _Nadie_. Los Lannister controlaban bestias, cualquier creatura felina, desde simples gatos hasta quimeras salvajes o mantícoras más grandes que elefantes. Bastaba una orden para hacerlos doblegarse y obedecer. Algunos, como su padre y él mismo, ni siquiera tenían que pronunciar palabras, una mirada y algo de concentración eran suficientes. Otros, como Myrcella, los controlaban al tocarlos. ¿Pero visiones?

Intentó dejarlo pasar, después de todo, soñar despierto con un par de bonitos ojos azules no significaba nada. No obstante, lo miraban con tal intensidad que era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, y la indescriptible paz que venía con ellos o la espontanea felicidad que sentía al recordarlos era inigualable, exquisita.

Después apareció una sonrisa amable de labios sugerentes, un rostro de atractivas facciones enmarcado por cabello rojizo y ondulado, hasta que una noche lo vio por completo; estaba de pie frente a él, mirándolo anhelante mientras sus labios se movían como si estuviese llamándolo, invitándolo a acercarse o quizá pidiéndole permanecer a su lado por siempre. Y llegó un punto en el que dejó de importarle lo que estuviese proponiéndole, su respuesta era _sí_.

Era ya irrelevante si se trataba de su imaginación o no, para Jaime las mil sensaciones dulces e indescriptibles que le provocaba aquel chico eran muy reales. Se mantenía despierto con los ojos cerrados con tal de verlo y se dijo que si con sólo pensar en él pudiera traerlo a su lado, ya estarían juntos. Quizá por ello no le sorprendió encontrarse a sí mismo buscando su rostro en las calles con una necesidad cada día más apremiante y enfermiza.

Recorrió Lannisport y cada rincón de los dominios de su padre, porque algo le decía que de no encontrarlo sería el sujeto más miserable de Westeros. Luego, sin dar explicaciones partió hacia King’s Landing, pero al llegar, la primera visión que tuvo fue el chico recorriendo un bosque nevado.

 _«¡Mierda!»_ Había gritado furioso, maldiciendo todo lo que podía ser maldecido porque, _¿en serio?_ ¿El Norte? ¿Su mente tuvo que esperar a llegar para escupirle a la cara que había tomado la dirección opuesta? ¿Por qué no simplemente le mostraba el camino o lo dotaba con una especie de sexto sentido que lo guiara? ¡¿Y si hubiese decidido ir a Dorne o Highgarden?!

Regresó a Casterly Rock hecho una furia, aunque tuvo que tragarse su mal humor cuando su padre se plantó frente a él cuestionando su actitud y sus viajes sin sentido.

Jaime terminó por contarle todo.

_«—Entiendes lo que es, ¿no es cierto? —había preguntado Tywin y Jaime asintió—. Quita esa cara —ordenó, aceptando con fría tranquilidad lo que su hijo seguía tratando de asimilar—. Uno en un millón tiene una pareja predestinada y tú, aparte de tenerla, cuentas con señales para encontrarlo, lo que significa que hay algo especial en ustedes o que el destino te cree demasiado estúpido como para hallarlo por ti mismo.»_

Después le había dicho que descansara esa noche y partiera al amanecer, pero Jaime no podía seguir esperando, ¡ni siquiera podía concentrarse! Lo necesitaba cada vez más. Se iría esa noche. No obstante, cuando se encontraba bajando las escaleras, el sonido de cascos de caballos y unos gritos teatrales acercándose le taladraron los oídos.

«Joffrey.» Dedujo de inmediato rodando los ojos. No necesitaba de visiones para saber que había hecho algo estúpido durante su cacería. El chico era su sobrino, sin embargo, de Lannister sólo tenía la apariencia y de Baratheon el apellido, poniendo en entredicho las habilidades de la legendaria estirpe de cazadores de la cual provenía Robert.

Los sirvientes comenzaron a movilizarse por todo el castillo y Jaime terminó siguiéndolos, más curioso que preocupado pero con la sensación de que había algo más atrayéndolo a esa sala.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió al entrar, tratando de ignorar los gritos y maldiciones de Joffrey cada que Pycelle le curaba la escandalosa herida en su brazo.

—¡Esa maldita bestia me mordió! —bramó Joffrey, colérico—. ¡Mátenla! ¡Exijo que la maten!

Jaime notó la presencia de su padre a varios metros, aunque éste no le prestaba atención a Joffrey; su vista estaba fija al otro lado de la sala, donde yacía un enorme lobo gris encadenado por las patas y el cuello a la mesa donde solía destazar ciervos. Se removía y gruñía con torpeza pese a estar cubierto de sangre y claramente herido.

—¿Es un huargo? —indagó Jaime asombrado, avanzando en dirección al lobo sin poder evitarlo.

—En apariencia —concedió Tywin con calma—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a un huargo tan al sur y sin su manada? —La realidad era que Jaime jamás había visto uno, al menos no vivo, únicamente el impresionante ejemplar disecado en la sala de Stannis Baratheon y Tywin lo sabía—. ¿Qué notas en la herida de Joffrey?

Jaime encogió los hombros, más atento al lobo que a su sobrino o a la conversación misma.

—Que es horrible —musitó sin interés.

—Mira el tamaño de ese lobo —enfatizó—. Pudo haberle abierto la garganta de un zarpazo o arrancarle la mano sin dificultad, pero ni siquiera tocó las venas a pesar de la profundidad de la mordida.

—¿Una coincidencia? —sugirió, haciendo que Tywin torciera los labios—. No estarás diciendo que sabía lo que hacía al morderlo, ¿o sí? Creí haberte oído decir más de una vez que los animales no… —Entonces comprendió las sospechas de su padre—. Espera, ¿crees que es un _warg_? —cuestionó incrédulo, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Los _warg_ eran una especie tan pura como rara, la línea matriz de los hombres lobo. Se sabía poco de ellos, sólo generalidades como que eran capaces de transformarse a voluntad en enormes lobos huargo sin la fase humanoide en que los hombres lobo se estancaban. Como humanos, eran más fuertes y ágiles que un hombre lobo en luna llena, y como lobos tenían pleno dominio de sus instintos, combinando las mejores cualidades de ambas especies. Quizá su única debilidad era la sensibilidad a la plata.

—Es justo lo que quiero comprobar —reconoció Tywin, haciendo una señal con la mano para que Ilyn Payne continuara con lo que Jaime había interrumpido.

—¿Qué van a hacerle?

—Le inyectarán plata líquida. Si es un _warg_ eso lo obligará a volver a su forma humana, si no…

—Habrás envenenado a un lobo casi extinto por nada.

E incluso el mismo Jaime se sorprendió ante lo preocupada que había sonado su propia voz.

—¿Y acaso crees que se transformará con sólo pedírselo amablemente? —espetó su padre, sabiendo que aunque decidiera torturarlo, sedarlo o incluso matarlo, seguiría siendo un lobo. Sólo regresaría a ser humano por decisión propia o inducido por la plata.

Jaime no contestó, de hecho, ya no estaba escuchándolo. Sus pies se movían solos hacia el lobo.

—Suéltalo —ordenó sin pensar cuando Ilyn Payne se preparaba para inyectarlo. El lobo abrió los ojos al escuchar su voz tan cerca, haciendo que Jaime se congelara en su sitio, hechizado por sus ojos azules. Sus penetrantes y expresivos ojos azules. El fuego se encendió en su pecho acelerándole el pulso, y contuvo la respiración sabiendo que era él. ¡Eran sus ojos! Los ojos que comenzaba a amar. Sonrió, sintiéndose como el idiota más feliz de Westeros hasta que un agonizante aullido lo devolvió a la realidad, desgarrándole el alma con solo escucharlo—. ¡¡NO!! —rugió furioso y asustado al notar que Payne acababa de clavar la aguja en una de las patas del huargo.

En segundos, Jaime ya tenía al hombre por el cuello, arrojándolo con violencia a un lado y pisando sin contemplaciones la aguja que yacía en el suelo.

—¿¡Qué haces?! ¡Tienen que matarlo! —gritó Joffrey, levantándose sin importarle empujar al anciano maestre que lo atendía.

Tywin detuvo su avance mirando intrigado la actitud de su hijo, que revisaba el estado del lobo con una expresión de devastadora preocupación al tiempo que lo acariciaba, como si eso le ayudara a mitigar el dolor.

El lobo ladeó el rostro hacia Jaime sin dejar de mirarlo, relajándose ante su contacto mientras regresaba lentamente a su forma humana. El espeso pelaje grisáceo pronto se convirtió en piel blanca, los dedos del rubio ahora estaban enredados entre ondulantes cabellos caoba y Jaime deslizó la mano hasta su rostro con cuidada suavidad, una que ni él mismo sabía que podía expresar, sin embargo, no encontraba otra manera de transmitirle la plenitud que sentía con sólo verlo.

Robb olvidó por un breve momento la tortuosa sensación de la plata en sus venas, porque todo se reducía a ese instante, como si encontrarse fuera lo que siempre habían deseado, lo que siempre habían necesitado.

 —Jaime… —Fue apenas un susurro, pero desencadenó tantas emociones que todo lo experimentado hasta ese momento parecía nada en comparación—. Jaime —repitió, para completo éxtasis del rubio. No obstante, el dolor obligó a Robb cerrar los ojos con fuerza en un intento por no gritar—. Quema… —admitió entre dientes.

El rubio salió de su embrujo, consciente de que el chico estaba bañando en su propia sangre y que había plata líquida atormentándolo desde adentro, así que sin pensar tomó la daga que Ilyn Payne había dejado a un lado e hizo un corte largo para drenar el metal. El chico se mordió los labios y Jaime tomó trozos de su camisa para atarlos en los extremos de la herida, evitando que se desangrara de más.

—Tranquilo, voy a quitarte esto —le aseguró, forcejeando con las cadenas hasta darse cuenta de que era inútil—. La llave. Dámela —le ordenó a Payne—. ¡Dámela! —bramó al verlo dudar—. ¡¿Qué mierda esperas!? ¡Hazlo! ¡Quítale esas malditas cadenas antes de que te arranque los dedos por esto!

El hombre miró nerviosamente a Tywin y éste asintió, dándole pauta para rebuscar con torpeza entre sus ropas mientras Jaime le gritaba que se diera prisa pese a las protestas de Joffrey.

—Es él, ¿no es así? —dijo Tywin, acercándose. No era realmente una pregunta pero Jaime asintió sin dudar y él sólo pudo sonreír de lado, casi empático con su hijo predilecto—. Al menos alguien viajó en la dirección correcta —ironizó, aunque Jaime ya sólo tenía atención para su lobo huargo.

 

. »« .

 

Sentía el cuerpo pesado y su mente parecía flotar en una densa bruma. Sólo el dolor en el hombro y la punción constante en su antebrazo le confirmaban que nada era un sueño, que de verdad había llegado a su destino encontrando lo que buscaba -quizá incluso más- y de momento eso era suficiente.

Entre su letargo escuchó murmullos, voces a las que fue dando forma con dificultad; se trataba de un anciano y un hombre más joven de tono confidente. No comprendía del todo lo que decían, sin embargo, se esforzó por hacerlo hasta que un ruido seco se sobrepuso a los demás, seguido por el sonido de pasos.

—¡Mi Lord! Usted no debería estar aquí —exclamó el anciano.

—¿Por eso hay guardias impidiéndome la entrada? —siseó la inconfundible voz de Jaime, aunque Robb supo que se trataba de él incluso antes de escucharlo hablar; su cercanía despertaba el remolino de emociones que fluía entre ambos, haciendo a su cuerpo estremecerse involuntariamente.

Sus heridas protestaron por el ligero movimiento, arrancándole un lastimero gemido.

—¿Lo ve? Es por eso que no debe acercarse —reprendió el anciano, evidenciando sus reacciones. Robb quiso decirle que no importaba, que quería a Jaime ahí—. Lo que este joven requiere es descanso y su presencia…

—¿No es bienvenida? —completó el rubio, entre altanero y mordaz.

—No en estas condiciones, mi Lord.

—Fuera —ordenó con irritación—. Qyburn se hará cargo del resto.

—Pero mi Lord…

—¡Fuera! —gritó. Robb escuchó los pasos titubeantes del anciano al alejarse. Habría sentido pena por él de no ser porque la intoxicante presencia de Jaime acaparaba sus sentidos, y cuando lo sintió sentándose a su lado deseó tenerlo aún más cerca—. ¿Cómo está? —El enojo había desaparecido y ahora sonaba casi amable. Robb se derritió un poco.

—La recuperación es lenta debido a la plata. Sin mencionar que los _warg_ no sanan tan rápido como ustedes, mi Lord. Pero estará bien en un par de días.  —contestó el hombre que debía ser Qyburn.

—¿Mi padre te dijo quién es?

—Sólo su relación con usted. —Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Qyburn hablara de nuevo—. Ha estado llamándolo todo el día, mi Lord.

Robb se sorprendió y abochornó a partes iguales. No dudaba que fuese cierto pero no estaba seguro de querer que Jaime se enterara. Lo que no esperó fue sentir los dedos del rubio rozándole el dorso de la mano como respuesta, e inevitablemente maldijo los sedantes por impedirle percibir el contacto como quería. Aún así aquel roce logró arrancarle un suave jadeo.

—¿Sabe que estoy aquí?

Jaime sonó preocupado, aunque había una innegable satisfacción en su voz.

—Me atrevería a asegurar que sí, mi Lord. Después de todo, es por usted que está en Lannisport.

—Agonizando en Lannisport —puntualizó. La ironía disfrazó un poco la culpabilidad en su tono y Robb notó cómo el roce en su mano se convertía en un sutil agarre—. ¿Qué clase de pareja destinada soy si mientras él se acercaba aquí yo ni siquiera sabía dónde comenzar a buscar? —gruñó.

—Tal vez así es como funciona —sugirió Qyburn—. Hay antiguos escritos donde se afirma que la base de este tipo de uniones es una especie de… complementariedad _;_ “la unión de opuestos para completar un todo” —recitó—. De ser cierto, es comprensible que pertenezcan a razas casi contrapuestas e incluso que las señales hayan tenido manifestaciones complementarias.

—¿Y por qué el estúpido destino tardó tanto? Es más, ¿cómo sé que lo que sea que nos quiere juntos no cambiará de parecer? —La mano de Jaime apretó la suya un poco más.

—Me temo que no tengo esas respuestas, mi Lord. Tendremos que esperar para saberlo, aunque no cabe duda de que estamos ante un suceso extraordinario; una unión así siempre ha sido decisiva en la historia de Westeros.

Sus palabras hicieron que Robb recordara las leyendas sobre la fundación de Lanza del Sol, en las que se afirmaba que Nymeria, la Reina de los Rhoynar, no había llegado al continente con miras a una invasión o a causa de una huida masiva como decían los escritos, sino guiada por una intensa conexión con Mors Martell, regente de los Señores del sur. Aquello había desencadenado un choque entre razas pero también la subsecuente unificación de Dorne y el inicio de una nueva y más poderosa dinastía con Nymeria y Mors a la cabeza de ella.

Jaime no contestó y Robb comprendió que estaba tan confuso como él mismo. Quiso transmitirle seguridad de alguna manera pero lo único que consiguió fue un incipiente movimiento apenas perceptible, sin embargo, Jaime correspondió al instante deslizando sus largos dígitos entre los suyos hasta entrelazar sus manos con firmeza.

 

. »« .

 

Avanzó por los pasillos hasta casi correr, prometiéndose a sí mismo que no dejaría pasar aquella afrenta. Tras la discusión con Pycelle, éste se había encargado de usar a su favor la confianza de Tywin para mantenerlo a distancia. _«Es por la salud del paciente, mi Lord.»_ Había dicho el anciano, pero Jaime sabía que era su venganza por haberlo echado, y de no ser por Qyburn nadie se habría tomado la molestia de informarle que el castaño ya había despertado.

Una mezcla entre el alivio y la furia lo dominaban, aunque por encima de ambas sensaciones había ansiedad, _toneladas de ansiedad_. Pasó de largo a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta y al mismo Pycelle, que insistía en que aún no podía entrar. Cerró la puerta en sus caras, asegurándola al instante mientras se obligaba a controlar su nerviosismo antes de girarse.

Robb estaba recargado en el marco de la ventana, mirando el reflejo del Sol matinal sobre las olas, que chocaban contra el imponente peñasco que era Casterly Rock. Sonreía divertido por la forma en que el rubio había entrado. Jaime conocía esa sonrisa, la había visto decenas de veces antes y aun así le parecía incluso más radiante. Sus miradas se cruzaron, trayendo de vuelta la explosión de sentimientos.

Jaime rebuscó su compostura para poder hablar.

—¿Disfrutando la vista? —preguntó, observando al chico cerrar los ojos como si se estremeciera con sólo escucharlo. Se humedeció los labios complacido por su reacción, acercándose de forma automática.  

—Es impresionante—concedió Robb con el corazón bombeando fuerte contra su pecho.

Sin el dolor de las heridas ni la plata de por medio percibía con claridad cada una de las sensaciones que aquel hombre alto y apuesto le provocaba con su mera presencia. Era jodidamente atractivo y Robb se sintió atrapado entre su sonrisa autosuficiente y sus hipnóticos ojos verdes. No tardó en determinar que todo en él le gustaba, desde su aroma a brisa fresca hasta la forma en que se acercaba a él, como acechándolo. ¡Y su voz! Su voz seductora que llevaba semanas enloqueciéndolo.

—Hay cosas más impresionantes.

Robb estuvo en completo acuerdo, correspondiendo su mirada sugerente con una sonrisa cómplice, dejando que la deliciosa tensión comenzara a esparcirse por la habitación conforme la distancia se acortaba.

—¿No preguntarás cómo sé tu nombre?

—Me interesa mucho más conocer el tuyo —admitió Jaime al estar a un paso de distancia.

—Robb Stark —se presentó.

El nombre resonó en la mente de Jaime con fuerza, repitiéndolo por instinto, saboreándolo y notando el efecto que eso provocaba en el castaño, quien mordió su labio inferior sin dejar de mirarlo. Un gesto que al rubio se le antojó detener con su propia boca.

De forma instintiva Jaime rodeó su cintura, buscando más del calor que emanaba su cuerpo. El contacto fue electrizante. Robb entrecerró los ojos, sobrepasado por la intensidad de lo que estaba experimentando mientras Jaime emitía un gemido ronco por la misma razón.

—Dios… —murmuró jadeante—. ¿Puedes sentirlo?

—¿Qué? —ironizó  Jaime sin aliento—. ¿Las ganas de besarte hasta que deje de sentir los labios? ¿La necesidad de tenerte cerca? ¿O la descarga eléctrica al hacerlo? —Porque ¡Joder! Así debía sentirse un rayo impactando contra su cuerpo.

—Todo. Al mismo tiempo —musitó con una sonrisa ligera aunque sus ojos contaban otra historia—. Y es aterrador —admitió despacio—. ¿Cómo puedo necesitarte así, anhelarte así sin siquiera conocerte?

Jaime deseó estrecharlo todavía más; era asombroso que la complementariedad de la que hablaba Qyburn abarcara incluso sus miedos, pues mientras Robb le temía a la magnitud de sus sentimientos, él sentía un pánico atroz ante la posibilidad de que toda esa inmensidad tuviera un costo, que eventualmente perdiera eso tan maravilloso que había entre ambos.

—No pareces demasiado asustado —le molestó, porque Robb lucía más tranquilo que él y eso le devolvía la seguridad que creía estar perdiendo.

El castaño le acarició el cuello, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

—Porque me asusta mucho más no tenerte —confesó antes de que sus labios se encontraran.

Jaime no necesitó más para mandar al demonio sus miedos. ¿Qué importaba el costo si podía tener esas miradas para él o los labios de Robb cediendo ante los suyos? No necesitaba más, no quería nada más.

Aquel primer beso no fue suave ni cuidado sino un gesto impaciente, cargado de ansiedad, de deseo y de un sinfín de emociones que parecían ahogarlos en un mar insondable. Robb jadeó contra sus labios, buscando separarse para sentirse seguro de nuevo, pero Jaime lo impidió tomando el control; Robb ya había dado el primer paso y él no iba a dejarlo retroceder.

Sus respiraciones se volvieron agitadas. Ninguno supo cuánto duró el contacto pues tras un segundo en busca de aire volvían a besarse como si buscaran compensar el tiempo lejos del otro, conscientes de que era el inicio de algo aún más grandioso y colosal, podían sentirlo crecer a pasos agigantados. Aquel sentimiento iba a consumirlos hasta la muerte, quizá incluso después.

—Al carajo el destino —masculló Jaime, iniciando un juego de besos húmedos e intermitentes—. Predestinados o no, te quiero a mi lado.

La sonrisa cálida con que sus palabras fueron recibidas le hizo saber que todo valía la pena, sobre todo si aquellos ojos de tormenta seguían mirándolo así, como si él fuera el fuego de su invierno.

—Ése es el único sitio donde quiero estar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> 


End file.
